


Multi-Earth's: Love in Ruins

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Evil Alex Danvers, F/F, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kalex, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Multiverse, Violence, Worldkiller Alex Danvers, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Not every Kara and Alex has a happy ending.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639630
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Multi-Earth's: Love in Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest story of my Kalex series
> 
> This is the last of the angst.
> 
> Now nothing but Hopeless Romance.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Emily.

**Earth-27:**

9 months had passed since her visit to Earth – 38 and Alex of E-27 was drowning her sorrow in the bar, Maxwell lord ruined her life, downing the whiskey Alex began to wish that she had the ability to get drunk or to drink herself to death, it was better than feeling the pain she was currently in.

Before she could think about her life further, Kara’s voice drew her attention “Hey Lexie” Kara greeted.

Alex turned to her and whimpered “Kara” she whispered.

Kara smiled as a lone tear ran down her cheek “I’m so sorry” she whispered.

Alex shook her head and pulled Kara into her arms “No, I’m the one that’s sorry” she said.

Both Alex and Kara of E-27 broke down into tears as they held onto each other for dear life.

They had a long way to go but they were worth the fight.

10 years later:

Kara landed on the balcony and super sped back into her suit “Alex, honey I’m home” she called out.

Alex sped in and placed her fingers to her lips “Shh I just got her down” she whispered.

Kara winced as she nodded her head and they made their way to the bedroom, peaking into the bedroom Kara and Alex saw the 2 year old girl in the bed, it had taken 3 years to get back to how they used to be before the Maxwell Lord incident, 3 years for Alex to get herself out of the friends zone and to become Kara’s girlfriend, and it took 2 years for them to finally get married, of course that was slow but after Maxwell Lord, Alex needed to go with Kara’s pace; she still suffered nightmares of the incident and was seeing the DEO therapist.

Now here they stood after 5 years of being happily married and gazing at their 2-year-old girl with adorable chubby cheeks and blue eyes sleeping, Kara smiled as she leaned back into her wife’s embrace as Alex pulled her close, kissing her cheek Alex smiled as they gazed at their sleeping daughter before heading to their own bed where they fell into a peaceful sleep with Alex as the big spoon with Kara’s little spoon, her arms around her wife’s waist protectively.

Maxwell Lord was dead and buried, and Alex was keeping a tight hold of her wife.

Forever:

But of course, happy endings were not possible for some Kara and Alex’s across the multiverse.

**Earth 10:**

Alex and Kara were happily married and deep in love and Alex was a DEO agent, Supergirl’s wife, Kryptonian and Superwoman, for a while they were happy but one night Alex and Kara had a blazing row and they parted ways, Kara returned to Midvale whilst Alex stayed home and waited for Kara to call her and apologies but then one night she went out with some friends and vented about how she and Kara had argued.

Alex went to the bar to get herself a drink when she spotted Astra standing at the end of the bar, Alex was drunk on alien booze and angry about her argument with Kara and she decided to punish her, she took Astra home and they had sex in the very bed she shared with Astra, both Superpowered Astra and Alex wrecked the apartment and the bed and Astra left.

Alex was so sick and ashamed that she repaired the damage and tried to forget the whole thing, Alex and Kara apologies for their fight and made up and the affair was all but forgotten about by Alex, it was a stupid mistake that should never have happened but one night, things changed for the worst, Astra had called her niece over to talk when Alex was at work.

Arriving at her aunt Astra’s place Kara stood there curiously “What’s up?” Kara asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

She could see Astra was nervous about something she had to say and for the life of her Kara couldn’t figure out what Astra was so nervous about… until Astra spoke up “Alex and I had sex” she announced.

Kara fell silent as she stared at her aunt, soon Kara began laughing “Ha-ha very funny” she replied but the laugh stopped and dread ran through Kara when she saw Astra was deadly serious “Tell me your joking?” Kara pleaded.

Astra shook her head, closing her eyes unable to watch Kara’s lips quiver and her eyes flood with tears, Kara was struggling to breath now, she staggered back and collapsed to her knee’s as she wrapped her arms around herself “How?” Kara stared “How could you sleep with my wife?” she asked as she fought against the tears, her breathing erratic as she struggled to contain her sobs, Astra went to try and comfort her niece but Kara pushed her away hard before speeding out of the apartment leaving Astra in tears.

Back at the apartment:

Working on some papers Alex felt Kara landing on the balcony hard, lifting her head and looking at Kara with a smile, it soon faded though when Alex saw that Kara was upset, standing tall Alex went to pull Kara into a hug but Kara backed away as if Alex’s mere presence made her skin crawl, Kara bit her lip as she glared hatefully at Alex “Is it true?” Kara asked, her voice shaking as she trembled, her lips quivering as she struggled to keep the tears at bay.

Alex looked confused “Is what true?” she asked.

Kara shook her head “Did you cheat on me, did you fuck my aunt Astra?” Kara demanded.

Alex felt cold, dread sinking in as she went to reach out “Kara I’m…” Kara reacted though, she back handed Alex hard “DON’T TOUCH ME!!!” Kara spat “I want to know if it’s true?!” she snapped, tears spilling down her cheeks as she cries.

The backhand she got from Kara broke her heart but Alex knew it was deserved, shaking her head Alex whispered her reply “Yes” she whispered unable to look Kara in the eyes, when she did her heart shattered as she saw what her betrayal caused, Kara staggered and collapsed against the wall as her tears poured down her cheek as she sobbed, Alex went to hug her but Kara pushed her away hard “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!” she screamed.

“Kara please” Alex pleaded as she got down on her knee’s “Please forgive me, I screwed up and I am so sorry” Alex pleaded as her own tears fell, watching as her betrayal destroyed the love of her life “We were arguing and I lashed out, I got drunk and I was angry and…” she lowered her head “I’ve no excuse for cheating on you, but please give me another chance” she pleaded.

Kara glared at her with such hatred it destroyed Alex “Was it in out bed?” she whispered, the pain and humiliation in her voice broke Alex’s heart.

Alex nodded her head “Yes” she admitted, she couldn’t lie now.

Kara shook her head and got to her feet, she made her way into the bedroom leaving Alex standing there until Kara returned with Alex’s suitcase, tossing the suitcase at Alex’s feet Kara glared hatefully at her “Get out” she spat.

Alex shook her head “Kara please, please don’t do this” she pleaded.

“I’ll have our lawyers draw up the divorce papers, and I’ll have Clark Annul our bond” Kara whispered, her voice hollow and devoid of emotion… she was numb all over, Alex wasn’t ready to give up, she couldn’t believe this was happening, Kryptonian bonds were for life, Kara was really doing this, she wanted to break the bond between them, to divorce even though Kryptonians forbid divorce, Alex watched as Kara slipped the bracelet off and she tossed it at Alex’s feet.

Alex shook her head “Kara, please… don’t do this” she pleaded “I love you”

Kara turned and walked away “You should have thought about that before you slept with my aunt” she stated.

Alex watched her wife return to the bedroom and slam the door shut, Alex collapsed to her knees and broke down, tears spilling from her eyes as she curled up into a ball and she cried.

It was over, one stupid mistake in drunken anger had wrecked everything.

2 months had passed:

Clark officially broke the bond between Kara and Alex and Kara signed the divorce papers, Alex eventually caved in and signed after much hassling from Kara, when the divorce was finalized Kara left National City in her wake leaving Alex a broken mess, before she left Kara had told the woman Astra had cheated on about Astra’s affair with Alex and it ended with a horrible break-up and Kara disowned Astra as her aunt, Alex was numb and broken, she had been keeping tabs of Kara who was living in Metropolis and had a girlfriend.

Alex stood in her apartment alone, she gazed at the wedding picture that haunted her as she slipped her jacket on and walked to the balcony, gazing one last time at the note she had left for Kara, with a sad smile she flew off into the sky and headed out into the desert, where Astra’s was waiting for her, pure hatred boiled between Alex and Astra, Astra stood there in her suit as Alex landed hard making the ground shake, the atmosphere tense around them, this was how it ended… one last fight to the death, unleashing all their anger and hatred on one another.

Alex and Astra circled one another slowly like 2 animals sizing each other up, Astra blamed Alex for Kara disowning her and Alex blamed Astra for Kara breaking their bond and divorcing her, their blame fueled their hatred of one another as the atmosphere became more charged and tensed up and soon Alex and Astra bellowed in rage as they super sped at one another, the impact causing a shockwave and kicked up a cloud of dirt and sand that engulfed them both.

National City:

Those on the street and sitting in coffee houses and restaurants felt the tremors all over the city, those in the high-rise buildings could fell the tremors and saw the cloud of dirt and sand in the distance on the outskirts of the city, inside the cloud of dust and sand that engulfed Alex and Astra, their grunts could be heard as their fight continued, trading punches as blood spattered across the floor.

Soon Astra shot up unto the sky and Alex followed, the 2 circling one another before smashing into each other repeatedly, their hatred for one another driving them to beat each other to death violently, their blows colliding as blood flew from their mouths as their flew higher into the sky, the fight becoming more violent as neither of them held back as they traded fierce and deadly blows.

Finally the fight ended as Alex and Astra continued to unleash all their power and rage on one another as they fell from the sky, a ball of flame was all that could be seen as they came crashing back down and slammed into the ground creating a massive crater, the shockwave was felt all over the city and then silence.

In the crater:

Astra and Alex lay there on opposite sides, Astra was laying in a pool of blood as she lay there dead from her internal wounds and caved in skull and impaled in Alex’s knife , whilst Alex in the meantime was dying, she lay there with Astra’s blade in her chest as blood seeped from the wound, Alex looked up at the sky and smiled sadly as a lone tear fell down her cheek, closing her eyes she let her mind go back to the wedding day, to every kiss and every morning she woke up next to Kara, soon Alex took her last breath and she stopped breathing, laying there dead in the crater with Astra.

A sinister voice laughed in the sky, a creature of rage and death had stoked their hatred towards another.

Driving them to kill each other with Gold Kryptonite.

**Earth-119:**

National City mourned the death of Supergirl who was found dead beside the world killer known as The Widow who suddenly appeared out of no where 2 months ago and was determined to kill Supergirl, Supergirl desperately pleaded with Widow to stop during their fights but Widow wouldn’t stop fighting her.

It all ended 2 weeks ago:

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Supergirl was waiting out in the desert on the outskirts of the city, she was waiting for Widow’s arrival, when Widow finally arrived Kara’s heart shattered, because Widow was her wife Alex Danvers who she had been with since they were children in Midvale, they vowed to be together forever, both orphans and both adopted by Eliza and Jeremiah but Kara never knew that Alex was a worldkiller until recently. _ **

**_ Now they were not Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers. _ **

**_ They were Supergirl and Widow. _ **

**_ Widow sneered as she stood before Supergirl “Pathetic” she snarled as she glared at her wife. _ **

**_ “Alex, please” Kara pleaded, she was desperate to save her wife even after everyone had told her. _ **

**_ “Alex is dead, I am finally who I am meant to be” Widow snarled. _ **

**_ Kara shook her head, desperation in her voice “Alex, please… come back to me” she pleaded. _ **

**_ Alex laughed “Put up or shut up, fight or die because when I am done with you, this world will die along with you” she spat. _ **

**_ Kara’s shoulders sagged as she felt the cold harsh reality sink in, she had failed to save the woman she loved. _ **

**_ Alex was gone. _ **

**_ Nodding her head Supergirl looked at Widow “Then so be it, I won’t let you hurt this world” she said determined, Widow and Supergirl stood there as the tension between them rose, standing out in the middle of the desert as Kara and Widow as Kara and Alex stared each other down, their love shattered and now deadly enemies, soon Widow slammed into Supergirl and the 2 spiraled into the sky. _ **

**_ Soon Widow slammed Supergirl straight through a building and slammed into into the ground destroying the concrete, windows shattered as debris from the whole in the building showered down onto the people underneath, Supergirl kicked Widow pinned her to the wall of the building, Supergirl began to pummel Widow in the face repeatedely until Widow broke loose, spinning around and getting in behind Supergirl; Widow forced her straight through the wall face first. _ **

**_ Widow smirked “Wow, so much rage” she commented. _ **

**_ Supergirl bellow as she charged out of the dust cloud created from her getting forced through the concrete wall, Supergirl’s fist colliding with her jaw and Widow’s head snapped to the side before she came back hard, soon Supergirl stood toe to toe trading violent and merciless blows as they fought a long grueling battle, smoke rising from the streets of the city as cars burned and were ripped in half. _ **

**_ Craters in the ground as the 2 continued to battle, blood smearing across the walls and ground as the 2 of them continued to battle it out violently as the ground quaked, buildings came tumbling down from the 2 battling out violently, it was all out war between the 2 of them, Supergirl and Widow staggered, exhaustion creeping in as their suits was ripped, burnt and bloodstained, J’onn watched Alex and Kara battle as tears ran down his cheeks, he couldn’t believe this nightmare because he knew only one of them was leaving the fight alive. _ **

**_ Supergirl and Widow panted heavily as they kept eyes locked on each other until finally Kara wrapped her arms around Alex tight and she blasted off the ground and in the sky, Alex struggling against her as they climbed higher above the clouds and kept climbing as and all the DEO could do was watch as Alex and Kara climbed higher and higher until they left the atmosphere. _ **

**_ Alex and Kara gasped and wheezed as they became unable to breath but Kara kept going, flying onwards and Alex struggled harder against her when she saw where their were heading for… they were flying towards the sun, Kara closed her eyes “Till death us do part” she whispered as she held Alex tight and they flew into the sun. _ **

Flashback End:

J’onn, Eliza, Jeremiah and Lena stood there at the graves of Kara and Alex, official story was that they were amongst the many casualties caught in the crossfire between Widow and Supergirl, only the 4 of them knew the truth about what happened, Jeremiah and Eliza returned home broken, Lena returned to her wife and daughter whilst J’onn stood guard over the grave for hours.

Finally he said his last goodbye before he turned and walked away, hoping they found peace in Rao’s light together.

**Earth-69:**

Alex was miserable lately, every night she got drunk and jumped into bed with random women to try and fill the emptiness in her heart, why you may ask? well it was about Kara’s recent engagement to the stunning Queen Diana Prince of Themyscira, Wonder Woman who had come to National City and found herself falling in love with Kara Danvers who was Alex’s adopted alien sister and Supergirl.

She was also the love of Alex’s life and for a while things between Kara and Alex was good, but when Alex began dating Maggie; Kara began to pull away from her more, Alex soon found out why, Kara was in love with her, so deeply in love with her that she often doodled their names surrounded by love hearts in a notepad, Alex was elated but at the same time she was hesitant, she was deeply in love with Kara too but she didn’t think Kara felt the same about her.

By the time Alex got the courage to break things off with Maggie and went to tell Kara how she felt it was too late, Kara answered the door in nothing but a robe and slippers whilst Diana was standing in the kitchen where a shirt and Kara’s shorts, Alex was too late to tell Kara how she felt and now here she stood, in the throne room of Themyscira as Kara walked up the aisle in a wedding dress.

Alex let her tears fall as she watched Kara and Diana say their vows, Alex’s mind went back to that last conversation they had.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Alex was at the DEO when Winn ran over waving something he had printed out, Alex snatched it away from him and took a look and that is when she saw it, she saw Kara’s apartment was up for sale, how could Kara put her apartment up for sale without even discussing it, Alex grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the DEO, she was going to have serious words with Kara. _ **

**_ Kara was packing up her boxes when Alex stormed in looking seriously upset as she slammed the paper down on the table “What the hell is this?” Alex demanded as she glared at Kara furious about what she had learned. _ **

**_ Kara sighed heavily “Winn?” she asked knowing, she should throw the S.O.B. into the sun for opening his mouth “Look Alex” she started. _ **

**_ “Were you going to tell me?!” Alex demanded, hurt that Kara never told her, _ **

**_ Kara sighed heavily as she sat down and looked Alex in the eyes “Alex, you and I haven’t been on the best of terms lately” she reminded “But yes I was going to tell you” she answered. _ **

**_ “Where are you going?” Alex demanded. _ **

**_ “Themyscira” Kara replied as she looked away. _ **

**_ Alex swallowed heavily as she shook her head “Kara, please” she begged “Please don’t leave me” she pleaded. _ **

**_ Kara sighed heavily “Alex, please don’t make this harder for me” she pleaded. _ **

**_ Alex broke down into tears “I’m sorry about how things have been between us but Kara, I can’t lose you” she said “I love you” _ **

**_ Kara nodded her head “I know Lexie” she whispered “But… I love you too but as a friend and a sister” she said “You’re too late Alex, I’m in love Diana” she said. _ **

**_ Alex whimpered as she burst into tears and ran away. _ **

**_ That night she got drunk and jumped into bed with another woman named Kelly. _ **

**_ Flashback End: _ **

Alex watched as the woman she was so deeply in love with said her wedding vows to another woman, her heart shattering into pieces as Diana and Kara made their marriage official and kissed as the cold harsh reality set in.

She was too late and now Kara had moved on.

**Earth-45:**

Kara stood in her new apartment alone with her thoughts, it had been 3 months since she moved to Metropolis after Alex’s engagement to Maggie Sawyer was announced, Kara had pulled away from Alex after the engagement was officially announced, Alex had forgotten her Earth birthday and even forgot their usual sister nights 3 times in favor of spending the night with Maggie, by the end of it Kara admitted it to herself what this was really about, why Alex being with Maggie hurt, it was because she was in love with Alex herself and wanted to be with her but she kept it to herself or at least she tried to but after 3 months of living in Metropolis alone with nobody to talk to, she spewed her guts out in one letter to Alex, she knew her leaving without a word had hurt Alex.

Alex deserved an explanation:

_ Dearest Alex: _

_ No doubt you are busy arranging your marriage to Maggie and no doubt you are wondering what had happened to me, so please don’t worry but I am safe, I’ve been living in a new apartment in Metropolis for the past 3 months, after your engagement to Maggie; I was hurt and angry and neither of which faded but instead grew worst every time you forgot my Earth Birthday or forgot sister nights, but truthfully though I am jealous… truthfully I was jealous because Maggie had you and I didn’t_

_ Truth is Alex that I am utterly in love with you, I Just want to keep on loving you, it’s the only thing I want to do. _

_ Yes I’ve been listening to REO Speedwagon so don’t laugh. _

_ Please don’t hate me, I just don’t know how to stop loving you, I’ve felt this way the moment I saw you when Clark dropped me off the day I landed. _

_ You are my universe Alex… my forever. _

_ And it hurts to be near you and not spill my feelings for you. _

_ I hope in time you forgive me and we go back to how things was. _

_ My address is at the bottom of this letter. _

_ Forever yours: _

_ Kara Zor-El Danvers. _

_ Oh P.S: If you find a notepad in my old apartment, don’t look into it… burn it. _

4 days had passed by as Kara returned from Midvale to visit Eliza and Jeremiah; she spotted a letter that had been slid beneath the door.

Kara picked it up and unfolded it, she sat down on the couch and began reading.

_ Dear Kara: _

_ I have been so worried since I found you had left National City but I was so happy to receive your note, though 3 months after you left which pisses me off and I will be giving you a piece of my mind when you come back here, It surprised me a lot to read how you felt about me and I wish you had told me that sooner because if you had things would have been different._

_ But… you waited too long, I love Maggie and we’re getting married in 2 weeks’ time. _

_ I know it’s too much to ask but I want you there Kara, I am so sorry I hurt you by forgetting your Earth birthday and our sister nights and I hope that one day you will forgive me, but please come home Kara, I need you here with me. _

_ You’re my best friend and I love you so much. _

_ I know it’s too much to ask and I know it hurts but I want you to stand by my side. _

_ You deserve so much better than me. _

_ Love now and always  _

_ Alex Danvers _

_ P.S. found your notepad and it’s so sweet. _

Kara sighed heavily and she nodded her head.

2 Weeks after she swallowed her pride and stood by Alex’s side, when asked if anyone had any objections Alex looked to Kara only to find Kara standing there with her head held high and biting her tongue, Alex smiled sadly as she focused on Maggie again and soon the 2 were married and Kara let her tears fall, that night Kara drowned her sorrows in booze and took a woman home with her who was Maggie’s maid of honor.

Soon Kara moved on and Kara got married to Diana Prince and moved to Themyscira with her, whilst Maggie and Alex lived a very happy life, but the feelings were still there.

Alex loved Kara and Kara loved Alex, but it was too late, both married and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback on this
> 
> Part 6: Earth-91: Hopelessly devoted: Alex and Kara met and had a one night stand, now Alex and Kara are hopelessly enamoured byt each other and will do anything to find one another, Kara comes to National City to find her and finally bumps into her, soon Alex and Kara's love heats up and burns brighter than the sun as they fall head over heels in love.
> 
> Hopeless romance all the way through, no more angst unless asked.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fight scenes in this, I suck at writing fight scenes so I've been told and I did my best with this.
> 
> Emily.


End file.
